Revolutionary Road
by forblueskiesbitch
Summary: Amy and Ricky have been married for 5 years and have forgotten their dreams and bought into the life they thought they were supposed to live. They now have two children, live in a house with a blue door, and go out to dinner every Friday with neighbors Grace and Jack. On the outside they look like the perfect couple, but really they are just shells of who they are supposed to be.
1. Chapter 1

The wind blows in my face through the window as we continue to drive. My hand rests outside of the car and the radio is quiet in the background.

"I mean it baby, you killed that performance."

"Thank you." I say quietly still looking out the window.

"I'm serious, you were really good in—"

"Can we stop talking about it…please?"

"Yeah, yeah why not?" Ricky says pressing on the gas harder, he starts to steer towards the side of the road.

"What are you doing?" I ask turning to look at him.

"I just want to get a couple of things straight…"

I continue to look out the window, "God Amy would it kill you to look at me?"

"What? What is it Ricky?" I throw my hands up in the air.

"You try to make it out like I'm this horrible guy. Like I'm a horrible father, a horrible husband. Like I don't support you, when all I do is fucking support you! I go to work, and I can't stand it, but I do it. Because I know I have to." Ricky yells.

"I never asked for any of this, yet you shove it in my freaking face, every. Single. Time. We get into an argument. You don't have to do anything Ricky. Hell, you don't even have to drive me home." I open the door and walk out of the car crossing my arms.

"Amy!" He yells getting out of the car too, "get back in the damn car."

"I'll get back in the damn car Ricky! I just need a minute. Can I even have a minute?"

"See. See. This is exactly what I meant; this is the exact type of shit I'm talking about!"

"What? Is it a crime for me to want a moment to breathe?"

"God dammit, Amy. God damn." Ricky says under his breath rubbing his forehead.

"Fine. I'll just act like I'm perfectly happy staying at home with Ariana all day and waiting for John to get back from school. I'll just be the wife you want me to be, the fucking maid!" I say tearing up.

"That's not what I want, Amy." He takes two steps forward and I turn around again.

"Tell Jack and Grace we aren't going to be able to make it. That there was a problem with the babysitter, because I feel sick. I feel sick, Ricky!"

"Sick of what?"

"All of it. All of this bullshit that we've played into."

* * *

**A/N: HI GUYS! so this is just a story that I've been debating on writing. I know i ditched. I'm sorry, my family is shitty :(. Anyways this is a preview for what it will be like everyone is gonna seem assy and bitchy and bullshitty but its more thaan it seems. let me know what you think and I'll write a longer better first chapter! :) Love!**


	2. Chapter 2

I sit in my office chair, filling out paper work. I'm supposed to be happy. This is the dream right, trophy wife, perfect children, money making job. I'm supposed to feel content, but I don't.

"Hey Mr. Boss Man, how you doing?" Jack asks interrupting me from my thoughts; I look up from the stacks of papers on my desk.

"I'm good, you?"

"Fine, but you aren't. You look like Hell."

Did I? "I'm fine Jack. What's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to know why you and Amy couldn't make it."

"The sitter."

"Cut the bullshit Underwood, what really happened?" Jack says taking a seat in a chair and crossing one leg over the other. He lights a cigarette and offers me one, but I decline it.

I groan rubbing my temples, "Me and Amy just got into a little bit of a fight is all. She didn't feel like going, so we didn't" I say raising my eyebrows.

"Ah, problems in paradise."

"Yeah…what did you come in here for anyways?" I ask.

"To see how you were."

"Look whose bullshitting now."

"Okay, okay. You caught me." He says raising his hands in

Surrender; I cock my head to the side as he shoves a hand down his pocket.

"Last night—," he says still trying to get something out of his pocket, "I got this." He says removing a small box it.

I stare blankly at the box remembering when I had gotten one that looked similar to it for Amy. It seems like so long ago.

"The bachelor for life is settling down, Underwood. And you're the best man-if she says yes, that is."

"Congratulations." I say trying to hide the dullness in my voice.

"Yeah…it just feels right, did you feel that? That sureness with Amy?"

I think about it deeply, "You know what Jack, I did."

* * *

I pull the two cans up the long, narrow driveway that once held so much excitement and life.

*Flashback*

_"There's one more house I wanted to show you guys." Kathleen says as turning towards Ricky. I rub my stomach in the backseat, tired. We've been looking at houses for the past three hours. None of them look like they could be our house. "Now this particular house is a little more modern then the others, but it still has an older feel to it-,"_

_Ricky slightly turns in his seat looking back at me and mouths, "What the fuck?" I cover my mouth with my hand and let out a small giggle._

_"Ah, here we are." Kathleen says pulling into the houses driveway._

_It's a decent sized house with a red door, and a lot of windows. There are three doorsteps and a big porch that wraps around the whole house. Ricky swings his arm around me as we walk into the house, silently laughing at Kathleen's rambling. Inside of the house there the biggest kitchen, with a window above the sink. The dining room is connected to the kitchen. "We could be two little stools right there Ricky, the kids could come downstairs and eat breakfast." I say excitedly, he kisses the side of my head and laughs in my ear. Upstairs are three bedrooms and the house is so bright._

_"Ricky! It's perfect!" I whisper to him. He walks around the room, pacing back and forth._

_"It is pretty nice, isn't it?" He says smiling._

_"And the family rooms fireplace is just extravagant!" Kathleen exclaims, I turn away to hide my laughter._

_"Kathleen, you think you could give me and Amy a minute?" Ricky asks._

_"Of course, of course." She says exiting the room as soon as she leaves Ricky burst into laughter, I chuckle along with him._

_"The fireplace is really nice." I say walking closer to him._

_"Yeah, it actually is nice. That's the first time that woman has said something that actually makes sense." He places his hands on my stomach and I wrap my arms around his neck._

_"You like it?" He asks rubbing my tummy._

_"Like it? I love it."_

_"Okay." He says smiling._

_"Okay?"_

_"Okay, let's do it. I'll put an offer on it."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, really."_

_"Wonderful! Wonderful!" Kathleen says clapping her hands walking back into the room; I unlatch my hands from around Ricky's neck. Embarrassed. He grabs my hand and whispers, "Don't you just love the bohemian and modern essence?"_

_"Double negative. " I say laughing._

_"What's a double positive then?" Ricky asked grabbing my hands and swinging them a bit._

_"This."_

* * *

I place my hands on my hips remembering that day. Wanting to be back there. I clasp my hand over my mouth letting the tears fall. I quickly run into the house and dial Ricky's number, but he doesn't pick up. He never picks up.

* * *

"Today's my twenty fifth birthday, you know that?" I ask Clementine as we sip on coffee.

"Oh, really. Well happy birthday then."

"Yeah, yeah twenty fucking five." I say hysterically laughing, "Oh my God."

"What?" She asks laughing along, taking another sip of her coffee.

"Life's a trip; I never thought I'd be here?"

"Where's here?"

"I don't know—," I look down at my phone, it's Amy.

"Do you need to pick that up?"

I stuff my phone into my pocket, I don't know why. I don't know why I'm even here. Literally. I don't know where here is.

Here could be with Clementine having coffee for the third time this week.

Here could be getting into fights every other day, and when we're not fighting it's because we're not talking at all.

Here could be anywhere at this point?

I don't want to be _here_ anymore.

After pointless small talk with Clementine, I told her I had to go. Got up and got in my car, as always. I glance at my watch, eleven twenty. Forty minutes and that's it my birthday's over. Why was it so exciting when you're kid? For it to be your birthday, why was it a big deal, why are we giving special treatment. After those twelve or thirteen good years, when everything is sugarcoated and hidden from you, life hits you, like a big ass storm.

* * *

I see the cars lights through the window and rush back to the table, "Daddy's home you guys, get ready!" I exclaim to John, who is now seven and Bree, who is now three.

"Okay!" Bree yells, I grab her face and kiss her forehead.

John you ready, "Yea, Mom."

"Okay, I'm going to go get the door. Stay right here."

I run to the door, and straighten out my dress and hair, I open the door before he tries to unlock with his door.

"Ricky! Where have you been?" I ask not realizing I really don't want to know, "Listen I'm sorry for fighting with you last night." I say out of breath, I then plant a kiss on his lips, "I'm sorry for fighting with you period. I'm sorry, I love you." I kiss him again this time longer and run my hands down his arms, "I have a surprise."

I look in his eyes and he looks damn near close to tears, I smile at him and pull on his hand, running back towards the dining room.

I turn around and take each of the children's hands, "Ready, 1, 2, 3!" All three of us start singing happy birthday at the same time, we stand above a cake that I baked earlier that's on the table, and there's a candle on it.

"We love you Daddy!" Bree and John said at the same time.

"I love you too!" He says hugging them before they both run upstairs to go to bed. At this point a lone tear trickles down his face; I walk towards him and brush it off.

"Happy Birthday."

"Thank you, I'm sorry too, about everything, really. I'm sorry." He takes my hand and kisses it. I smile and let out a small giggle, "are you going to blow out your candle."

He walks towards it too, smiling like crazy and blows it out.

* * *

After clearing off the table and getting into my pajamas, Ricky and I were lying in bed, him with boxers on under the covers, me with my head on his chest.

"I have an idea." I say looking up at him.

"What is it?" he says smiling.

"I did some calculations today, and do you know how much money we'll have if we save for three more months?"

"How much?"

"Enough to live in New York, without working for a year, plus with the money from selling the house—"

"What? What are you talking about Amy, selling the house?"

"I'm talking about moving to New York!" I say sitting up.

"You're crazy."

"Why?" I ask pushing my hair behind my ear, "We've given into society, and the idea that are lives have ended because we aren't in school anymore, because we aren't as young. Our lives aren't over, you know."

"Yeah—but we've settled down, and now we're just going to pick all up and start all over?" Ricky asked sitting up to and face me.

"Yes." I look at him for a long while and he stares at me back. He cups my face and kisses me slowly, "Okay."

"Okay?" I ask, his hands are still on my face and my arms are around his neck.

"Okay let's do it. Let's move to New York."

I squeal and throw myself onto him, kissing him all over the place; we were going to get our second shot at a good thing.

* * *

**AN: Hi! Sorry it took me so goddamn long to update! I hope you guys love this chapter, let me know if anythings confusing. Ricky and Amy's relationship is going to be very...interesting. I don't know you guys. I don't know.**

**HAHAHAHAHAH ACTUALLY i do.**

**I'd like to thank all of you who have watched, followed, or favorited this:**

**Guest 1: Thanks, and I hope I can keep up with it!**

**kswiftie13: I hope to continue this story too, thanks for reviewing :D**

**riverbkstar: Thanks for reading! I do find that when i look over most of the stuff I write, it's more dialouge. I'll try to put more details and stuff in the more chapters to come. **

**Guest 2: OKAY! LOL! **

**Jazzmie01: Thanks! :* Hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	3. READ ME!

Hi! Okay so I would really appreciate it if you guys read this! I'm planning on updating soon, but I have become distracted with another story I'm writing on a different site, I would realllllllyyyy realllly reallly be thankful if you guys checked it out and commented on it. It means sooo much! Okay lovelies, I'm going to paste the link below :*

story/2859771-all-too-well

On Rosalie's first day back at school she learns that her boyfriend, Miles Teller, has been cheating on her. Still grieving her Mother's death she throws herself into the world of parties, drinking, and makes a pact to herself that she will stay single for the rest of her junior year, even if she does befriend her extremely attractive neighbor who lives upstairs, Alex Porter. Alex knows why she's doing all the drinking and partying, he knows why all too well


End file.
